Dreams lead to other things
by The Eighth Hero
Summary: Jason and Piper are having vivid dreams about each other. What would happen if they confront each other about the dreams? Rated m for lemons and language. Previously deleted, recontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so frickin' sorry for deleting this! My sister found out I had an account on the site so I had to delete the story! But I managed to save it so I am back when she is not looking at me write on my other account!  
**

**I own nothing.**

Jason's POV

_I was sitting on a chair in my cabin. My hands and legs were tied up. I was dresed in my orange camp shirt and jeans. I was struggling against the rope when I saw Piper._

_"Thank the gods Piper! Help me cut these ropes and-"_

_"I can't do that Jason."_

_I was stunned. "Why not?"_

_Then she came forward and she was wearing a tight white tanktop and booty shorts. "Because what's the point of bringing you here if you're gonna runaway?"_

_I was very confused until she came over and started to shake her butt in my face. I was starting to get hard and said, "Piper, what are you doing?"_

_She started to give me a lap dance and I was getting very hard now. I struggled even harder and it looked like she was sad. "Do you not like me Jason? Am I not sexy enough for you?"_

_I was pained. "Of course I think you're sexy." I couldn't bear to see her sad. _

_She smiled and said, "That's all I needed to hear." She kneeled down and unzipped my pants. She pulled them down and the lump in my boxers was wet. "Oh isn't that sweet. You already came for me."_

_This girl is just too sexy._

_She took off my boxers and looked at my member. It was eight inches and was throbbing. She moved forward and licked my head. I reluctantly groaned and she smirked. "It gets better, baby." She grabbed my dick with her hand and moved it up and down. I moaned and she moved faster. _

_She stopped abruptly and for some reason I said, "Why did you stop?"_

_That got her attention. She moved her mouth over my dick and started to swirl her tongue over my head and shaft. I knew this was wrong, but I couldn't ell her to stop because I lost my breath watching her. She put my dick in her mouth and started to suck. She moved up and down, increasing speed. Then I said, "I'm close, Piper. Very close. Just a few more-"_

_She rubbed her hand up and down my shaft and opened her mouth wide open. I came right in her mouth. She swallowed it all and licked my head to make sure there was none left over. _

_She stood up and said, "I got some on my shirt."_

_She lifted her shirt and revealed her belly and was about to show her breasts-_

I woke up. I sat up. I was breathing heavily like in my dream I was in my cabin. On my bed, and alone. I felt something wet on my bed. I looked under my blanket and found that my boxers were off and my dick was erected. One of my hands was covered with cum. I sighed. Another wet dream about Piper. I hope no one sees me tomorrow throwing my sheets in the washer.

I laid back down and prayed my dreams were over.

Piper's POV

_I was sitting on Jason's lap. I had no idea what I was doing there and we were on my bed. I was about to ask him what we were doing but I saw he was smiling. He looked different somehow, almost hungry. He kissed my neck and I shivered. He continued and I felt a bulge._

_I started to move but he wrapped his arms around me. He moved to my shoulder, then my collar bone. I made a small moan and he turned me around so I was facing him._

_He moved his eyes to my breasts and I was so glad I had C cups. He moved his hands under my shirt and practically ripped it off. He kissed the part of my breasts that weren't covered in my black Victoria Secret bra. He unhooked my bra and stared at my breasts. I got self conscious and covered myself._

_Jason looked kind of disappointed and said, "Piper, I think you're the most beautiful girl at camp. You know how I feel about you."_

_He kissed my arms and they parted from my breasts. He went to work right away. He licked my right nipple and squeezed my left breast. He started to suck and nipple and squeezed thother harder. My breath hitched with each suckle and squeeze._

_He stopped and smirked. My panties started to get really wet. He lifted me up and laid me on the bed. He hovered over me and unzipped his pants. I saw him take off pants and finally he took off his boxers and I was about to see-_

I woke up. I sat up and my breath was still hitched. I looked around and thanked my mom for letting the head counselor of the Aphrodite have their own room. I was still in my bed and I looked under my blanket. My left hand was in my panties and my bed was wet. I sighed. Another wet dream about Jason. I hoped no one would see me bring my sheets to the washer tomorrow.

I laid back down and prayed that my dreams were over.

**What did you think? I am total Jason/Piper. But I may have some Drew/Jason or some Jason/OC. This will be a story. Can you please give me a character or some advice. I'm not that good.  
**

**Please review. Flames accepted ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except my ideas.**

Jason's POV

It was 6a.m. and I snuck out of my cabin. I didn't want anyone to see my cum covered sheets. I ran over to the washers that were near the bathroom stalls. I walked over to one silently and started the wash.

Then I heard a yelp. I grabbed my new sword and quietly walked over to the sound. It was behind a dryer. No monster should have been able to break through the boundaries.

I held up my sword and was surprised at what I found. I was looking at some cum covered sheets. But they weren't just any cum covered sheets. They were _Piper's_ cum covered sheets. I know because the Venus cabin's sheets were different from the rest of the camp's. But that's not how I knew. I knew because her sheets had hearts and were slightly darker than the rest of her cabin's.

I know this because I would sometimes sneak in her cabin and we would talk. _I wonder why they were covered with cum? Did she have sex? With who?_

My head was clouded with anger and I made a silent promise to kill whoever she slept with. _Wait, why would I care. We've never gone out. It was just my instincts to help a friend. Right?_

I washed her sheets too since I figure either her or the bastard must have left them here. Too scared of facing me.

I took our sheets and left them in my cabin and went to breakfast. I was there early, and the cabins were filing in. I looked at the Vulcan cabin and Leo was messing up. He mistakenly called one of the girls "dude" and she socked him. He was attempting to apologize but he was getting names wrong and making some bad jokes.

I looked at the Venus cabin and Piper wasn't leading them. I looked for Piper and I saw her at the end. She was in the back and didn't look at me. That bastard must've dumped her. I looked around to see any guy with a look of extreme satisfaction and sense of accomplishment.

I mean come on with a body like Piper's who wouldn't feel that way? I mean she had the most beautiful face at camp, her hair was always messy in a sexy way, her booty shorts always showed off her amazing ass.

_Was I thinking about her body just now?_ And her breasts, I wanted to go over there and rip her shirt off. I wanted to squeeze them and lick the nipples. _Stop thinking Jason, you are getting hard and I think people will notice._ I just wanna go over there and shove my dick right in her-_ SNAP OUT OF IT!_

My thoughts stopped. I quickly looked down and I was hard. But thankfully I wasn't hard enough for people to notice. I ate my food and went to the sword arena. I was calmed down by then and Piper and I always practiced after breakfast. Plus this gave me a chance to talk to her. Then I remembered the sheets. I quickly went back to my cabin and took Piper's sheets. I went to her cabin and one of her siblings let me in. I put on her sheets and I imagined her having sex with another guy. I got angry and walked outside. Sword training calms me down so this was perfect.

I went inside and saw Piper. She had her dagger and was cutting up a dummy. She was sweaty and breathing heavily. Like how I imagined she would be during sex- _Venus! Why are you making me think of your daughter like this!_

I walked over and cleared my throat. She looked back and she looked damn sexy. Her hair was drenched and her shorts let her legs glistened in the sun. "Okay, let's get this over with."

I felt kind of hurt. She always enjoyed our spars. "Fine."

* * *

Piper's POV

I can't believe he was there this morning. I walked in and there he was. Sitting on a washer and looking through the windows. His hair was uncombed and his shirt was see-through so i could see his six pack. I just wanted to go over there and rape him. _Whoa, Piper. Calm down._ But I couldn't calm down. If I couldn't go over there, I was tempted to finger myself again. I was about to go for my shorts but I pinched myself to stop. My nails were long so it hurt like Hades. "Ow," I said. I must've been loud because Jason turned this way. I dropped my sheets and ran.

_How embarrassing! When he finds my sheets covered with cum, he'll find out I masturbated! Maybe he won't think that_, I thought to calm myself. _Then he'll think I slept with someone without letting him or Leo know I was dating somebody! I'll look like a slut. Jason will never want to have sex with me. I mean, never talk to me._

I walked to my cabin while thinking of the possibilities. An advantage for being a child of Aphrodite. I was kind of like a child of Athena only I could only of possibilities of love. I snuck into my separate room and managed to get a few minutes of sleep. The conch horn blew and I convinced my cabin to let me stay in the back even though I was the head counselor. I wore skinny jeans and my camp shirt and we walked to the dining pavilion.

I glanced over to the Zeus table and saw Jason looking for me. I sat down with my back to him and finished my breakfast quickly. I headed over to the sword arena to vent out my feelings to the dummies. After like ten minutes I was sweaty and stunk. I felt like a total turn off. Perfect for when Jason came.

I'm acting like I don't care so he thinks I have other things to do. I didn't want to get into the whole sheets thing.

I had the first move. I went up to him and tried to cut off his head. He lifted his sword and blocked my attack. He seemed distracted because he should've been able to take me down now. I tried to stab him a few times but he dodged and deflected. He took a slash and he ripped part of my shirt. No blood but now I was angry. I kicked him down and pointed my dagger down.

He didn't struggle, but his face was red. I looked down and I turned red. He ripped part of my shirt and gave a clean view of my bra. My victoria secret bra was a push up so I blushed even more. It only showed the right breast but it was a large cut so you could see part of my belly too.

I stomped on his stomach and ran to my cabin, holding the cloth that ripped up so no one could see my bra. I changed into a tank top and I went to my bed and laid there, face flat. _That was so embarrassing! I can't believe he saw my bra, and it was a pushup! He must think I'm a whore now. I mean he found my cum covered sheets, and now he saw my slutty bra! Wait. My sheets are here._

I finally noticed that my sheets were back and newly washed. Questions were forming in my mind, but I had no time to answer them. Jason stepped through my door. I quickly covered myself with my blankets and said, "Hello."

"Hi," he said still standing. He locked the door.

"Why did you lock the door?"

"I want no one to hear what I'm about to say to you, and the room is soundproof when the door locks."

I sat up still covering myself. "What?"

"I was at the laundry room because I had cum covered sheets too."

I looked at him stunned. _He had the same problem! Does that mean he thought about me or did he have sex with someone?_ I frowned. "Was it that slut Drew?"

He looked at me weird. "What?"

"Did you have sex with Drew? I mean she has the biggest breasts at camp and the guys always talk about her ass-"

"I only have one girl I think about."

_Great, slim chances that's me._ "Who?"

"You. For gods sakes Piper, I had a dream about you, and I came."

My heart started to race after hearing that. "Well I came after having a dream about you." I felt better after that. He looked at me but not with his confused eyes. His eyes were full of lust and hunger. I felt a stirring in my stomach and licked my teeth seductively.

"Oh gods," he came over to me and started to kiss my neck. "I bet real life is better than dreams."

"Let's find out together," I said as I got out of my blankets and he continued to kiss my neck.

**I'll leave it there. I have to read some other stories to make sure I make a good lemon. But I think I had a good start. Right?**

**Please review. Reviews encourage me to write faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except my ideas.**

Jason's POV

_"Let's find out together."_

When she licked her teeth like that it turned me on like Pluto. We were on the edge of the bed, we were both sitting up and I was going at it on her neck. My left hand was on her bare shoulder and my right hand was rubbing circles on her thigh. She was moaning as I kissed her and that turned me on even more. I made it to her earlobe and nibbled on it. I moved my left hand to her neck and pushed her towards me. I moved my right hand closer to her folds and her moaning grew louder.

I couldn't take it anymore and I pushed her to the bed. She smirked at my eagerness and I smashed my lips to hers. I sucked on her bottom lip and she allowed me to enter. My tongue entered her mouth but was stopped by her tongue. She opened her eyes and I could tell she wanted me to work for it. We tongue wrestled for a while and I won, I was not about to give up this chance.

I moved my tongue all around her glorious mouth. I don't know how long it will be until I get back in here again. She was keeping busy by moving her hands around my body. After I was done with her mouth I desperately gasped for air. But she wasn't done with me. First she took off my shirt then she pulled me back in. Her tongue won instantly and it felt so good to have her tongue in my mouth it was my turn to moan. She got more aggressive after that.

After she was done we both gasped for air. Then she looked at me and took off my pants. I, of course, was happy to, but I wanted a little more fun until I showed my dick to her. I stopped her from removing my boxers and I lifted her shirt.

After it was off I stared at her Victoria Secret bra. Her breasts were huge and the bra was the only thing blocking my way. I reached over to her hook and her hands stopped me. Gods, her teasing is turning me on so much that my erection is hurting. And we haven't even gotten to the best part yet.

"You've done too much, let me take this off," she said as she unhooked it. She kept it on with her hands and swayed them around. Now I was losing it again. I grabbed her hands and the bra fell. Her exposed breasts were so beautiful that I think I prayed to them. I stared at them and Piper grabbed my hair and pulled me to them. "Go on," she said in a total seductive tone.

I started sucking one and massaged the other. Her breast was huge so i couldn't fit the whole thing in my mouth. They were hard and erect. I couldn't stop even for air. I eventually switched to the other and she pulled me closer. "Lick them Jason."

I happily did. Oh gods, this is better than... well anything. Then she put me between her breasts and forced me to lick them at the same time. She didn't really have to force me. She was moaning like crazy and I felt proud for making her moan. I was finally free from her grip and stood up. She sat up and looked at me with a very angry face. She looked like she was about to kill me for stopping and I came after looking at her breathing heavily and her eyes were deadly and full of lust. She saw that and said, "Your cock must be hurting, it must be like seven inches. That's how big it was in my dreams."

"That's hurtful because it's over eight inches," I said smirking. Her eyes were now like a total maniac with one eye covered with her bangs. She pounced on me and we fell to the floor. She planted her nails on my chest and moved down. I held back a yell of pain and she frowned. She dug deeper and I made a small yell.

She smiled and said, "Just wanted you to hurt before it got good." She moved to my boxers and ripped them off with her teeth. My erection sprung out. It was bigger than usual, must have been like nine inches. She stared at me now and drooled. I wiped her drool off of her chin and she grinned evilly.

She grabbed my cock and pumped up and down. "Cum for me babe, and then I'll suck and deep throat it," she said as I moaned to her excellent hands.

"Piper, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-"

I came and my cum splashed on her face. Her mouth was open and she swallowed all that was near her mouth. She wiped her face with her hand and licked it off. "Taste it for me Jason." She moved her hand to my face and forced her finger in my mouth. She went back to my dick and kissed the head and my erection immediately came back. "Good boy."

She grabbed my dick again and put me in her mouth. She took in like six inches and moved her head up and down. I moaned and groaned as she went faster. Her tongue was swirling on my dick and I moaned louder. She nibbled a little and I started to gasp for air. I saw her head bobbing vigorously and abruptly stopped.

"For the love of Jupiter! Why did you stop Piper!"

She grabbed my dick again and put the whole thing in her mouth. THE WHOLE THING! She had her eyes on me and moved her head up and down again. My member was being deep throated again and again.

Finally, she had enough and stopped. She was panting for air and I hugged her and put her head in the crook of my neck. I lifted her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. Her chest was moving up and down and said, "I think this'll be easier with my panties and shorts off."

I ripped the shorts off with my teeth and looked at her wet Victoria Secret panties. I ripped those off too and I looked at her sopping wet entrance. I stared at it and Piper pulled me to her. I started to suck her and I licked all around. She was moaning as I worked. I put my tongue in and searched for a sweet spot. I found one that made her moan the loudest and I licked there for a long time. She grabbed my hair and pushed me further in. I was sucking and licking faster and she was moaning louder and quicker.

"Jason, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna- AAAAHHHH!"

She came right in my mouth and I swallowed all of her. She tasted better than nectar and I licked her pussy one more time.

I hovered over her and let her catch her breath. I watched her as she breathed and we looked at each other for like five minutes. Just taking it all in. Then she spread her legs wide. I put on a condom but she told me that she was on birth control. I finally moved my dick in front of her pussy and said, "Are you ready?"

She nodded with her eyes closed. I knew this was gonna hurt her and I put her head in the crook of my neck. I went in slowly and cautiously. I finally reached a wall and I looked into her eyes. She nodded and squeezed her eyes harder.

I thrusted into her and she made a small yelp. I moved in and out a few more times and she had tears in her eyes. I stopped and she said, "It'll pass Jason."

I kept going and her small yelps turned into moans of pleasure. I kept going at a safe pace until Piper whispered in my ear, "Faster." I went faster and she moaned faster. "Oh gods Jason! Oh Fuck! Fuck me Faster!" I went faster and held her closer. I was close and I could feel her tightening. I went as fast as I could and thrusted in and out. "Fuck Piper! You're so damn sexy! It's making me go crazy!"

She bit me on my neck. I moaned at her bite. We were so horny and I went even faster. She was still biting me and bit harder than ever. She finally let go of my neck and held me closer. "You don't know how many times I wanted this to happen Jason! Oh, Fuck me!"

I was about to cum and she was panting at every thrust. "I'm gonna cum Piper! Fuck! I'm about to cum!" She smashed her lips to mine and we tongued each other. I was at the edge.

Then she yelled, "Don't stop baby! Don't stop! I need you!"

That set us both over the edge and we both climaxed. We were both panting and holding each other. Once we cooled down I kissed her head. She touched the hickey she gave me and smirked. I laid on the other side of the bed as we caught our breath. I was about to stand up but Piper rested her hand on my chest.

"We ain't done yet, babe."

I couldn't believe she still had the energy for round two. I was exhausted but I guess if you're the daughter of the goddess of love you get a boost when making love. I stayed put as she reached under her bed.

There was a pink glow and she pulled out a rope, some oil, and one of those sexy whips.

She made a devilish smile and said, "This is what's going to happen. I am going to ride you until there is no tomorrow, we will rub each other with this oil, and if you disobey me I will tie you up and whip you."

I nodded and she broke open the oil. "Get ready for some crazy sex babe."

**How was the sex scene? I think I did an okay job. **

**The next chapter will be in Piper's POV and will be totally insane. Should I make this story skip the whole war and get them like pregnant? **

**Any other pairs beside drew/jason? I don't support Leo/Piper just to let you know. It can be a threesome if any of you want. I can make that happen somehow.**

**Reviews=Updates.**


	4. Chapter 4:Suckish chapter

**I am back! **

**I have noticed that no other stories are rated M. So I have decided to spread the lemons all around. That's right, I am hoping to inspire others to write more lemons.**

**I'm making this third person because I couldn't do Piper's POV because when I started it, it sucked. Seriously.**

**I do not own anything.**

Piper placed Jason on her love seat. He was still tired from the first time so he didn't resist or anything. And she loved it that way.

"Just let me take care of everything," Piper said. "I want to be in control of everything. Just cooperate or..."

She grabbed her whip and whipped his chest. He moaned from pleasure.

"Now hold still..." she said. She went over to his lips and they started to makeout. Their mouths were wide open and their tongues wrestled. They were groaning and moaning. Piper pored the oil over Jason and rubbed. Everywhere. She was reaching every inch of his body.

She didn't want to miss a single spot. Jason was moaning like crazy from her touch. She sat on his lap, not touching his penis, and poured oil on her chest. Jason's erection shot even higher. Jason reached over to touch the glorious boobs, but Piper slapped them away and whipped him.

"Not yet babe," she whispered in his ear. "Does the mark hurt?"

He nodded. She touched the red mark and she bit it. Moaning continues. She didn't stop and he kept moaning. When she finally let go she said, "That was more of a reward than a punishment, but I enjoyed it either way."

He was speechless at the beautiful goddess in front of him. She tied him up and ran her nails down his chest. He yelled and she whipped him again.

"Now stay still," Piper said. "Don't move, it'll ruin the fun."

She stood back up and leaned down a bit and positioned her pussy above his large penis. He looked at her and she was smirking. His erection got bigger and was at its full size, nine inches. It reached up and she lowered herself.

She moaned loud. She went back up and down. Moaning with every squat.

"You're getting close Jason," she said between moans. "Cum for me. I'm ordering you."

She slapped his face. He just turned back harder than ever. He was close. She slapped him again and she said, "You can't hold on forever."

She made one final thrust and they both screamed. They both came into each other. Piper fell on his chest, both of them still attached. Then Jason stood up. Piper was awed at him disobeying her.

He pushed Piper to her hands and knees. "What are you doing?" she yelled at him.

He just leaned down and grabbed her shining tits. "It's my turn."

He got his penis in front of her entrance and thrusted in. She yelped and he just kept going in and out. Both were yelling and moaning. "You like that don't you, Piper!" Jason said as he went inside.

She didn't answer. Her mouth was open and her eyelids were half closed. She was drowning in his vengeance.

"I said," Jason thrust in with every next word. "You. Like. This. Don't. You!"

Her cunt was being filled. "Yes! I love it! Fill me with you Jason!"

He couldn't turn her down. He thrusted in harder and faster. "OHHHH GODDDDSSS!"

They both came again and laid on the floor.

"That was amazing!" Piper yelled, still panting.

"It was so much better than my dreams," Jason said as he kissed down Piper's neck.

"Wanna do it again?"

"Already?"

Piper slapped his arm and said, "No not now! I mean some other time in the future."

"But wouldn't that be weird since we're not technically..."

"Jason we just had sex! I think we can do it again!"

**Yeah this chapter kind of sucks. i wasn't really in the mood to write this. Once Piper's pregnant, Jason's gonna be more involved and want to be her boyfriend. **

**This scene was so much steamier in my head.I wasn't in a very sexy mood to write a sex scene but i had to get this in before going to my regular account. I need to get more fired up to write lemons.  
**

**Only one thing to do, write another story soon. That's right. Since twilightJunkie12 doesn't want Drew/Jason, I will make a lemon filled story of Drew's sexual escapades.**

**It will be called, "Drew's Sexual Adventures." I think Drew sounds really hot and sexy. I want to make Jason and Piper kind of like the innocent couple, but Drew is kind of like a whore and slut.**

**i will also make another story just made of lemons and nothing else, no real story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This should be better than the last chapter.**

**I do not own HoH.**

Third Person POV

Jason and Piper haven't had sex with each other in a week.

They were supposed to be like sex buddies, but both of them couldn't be around each other. It was too awkward.

Whenever they were in the same room, one of them had to leave. Leo couldn't take it.

"My gods! Will you two hurry up and have sex already!" he said as Jason was about to leave Piper's room. Piper wanted to talk to Leo and Jason interrupted. Leo told Jason to meet him there, seeing as he has key.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Piper said immediately.

"I know you two had sex, the whole camp knows!"

They both turned red.

"This room is supposed to be soundproof, but your moans were so loud, the cabin heard you two and told everyone!"

They both turned even redder.

"Your cabin sucks!" Jason said to Piper.

"Don't talk about my cabin like that!" Piper yelled.

"See now you two are communicating," Leo said as he left.

He closed the door, and no sounds could be heard. The two friends argued until the sun went down. Jason finally left and Piper was red with anger. Jason was steamed as well. They both couldn't believe they had sex with the other.

As Jason walked over to his cabin, a figure appeared from the sky. He looked up and it was a pegasus carrying a blonde/ She was mid-height and wore a purple tank top and shorts.

It was Reyna.

Jason helped her down and she told him that Percy regained his memory and was coming soon.

"That's great!" Jason said. "But now I have to see _her_."

"Who?" she asked.

"Oh, um," Jason started to get nervous. "This girl I've kind of been seeing, but we I guess broke up."

"That's too bad. We were almost together, remember? You turned me down."

"Yeah," he said as the memory came rushing back.

"Is this your cabin?" Reyna asked as they passed the Zeus cabin. "Looks kind of like the one back home."

She entered and he followed. He just laid down as she inspected the cabin. She bent down to reach something on the ground and he got a clear view of her ass. It was perfectly shaped and seemed firm. Her tanned legs were being shown too and he started to get hard. She looked back and saw her effect.

"Are you getting turned on by watching me?" she asked.

"No," Jason said while trying to think of anything to stop his erection.

"Don't try to hide it Jason," Reyna said as she crawled up on the bed. "Let me help you release."

She unzipped his pants and his erection sprang up. It was seven inches long and pulsating. She drooled a little and looked Jason in the eyes. She looked crazy. She brought his member into her mouth and sucked.

He moaned.

Her tongue was swirling his penis and her mouth moved up and down.

_Squelch. Gurgle. Slurp._

He could listen to those sounds all day. He was close. He was about to cum into her mouth when he noticed someone watching them through the door. There were tears and a hiccup and the figure walked away.

"PIPER!" Jason said. He got up, leaving his blowjob, and went to the door. Piper was gone.

"Are you gonna let me finish?" Reyna asked.

Piper was still crying as she went off to her cabin. She was wondering why she would be crying. It was just her friend getting his dick sucked by some girl. She shouldn't care.

She bumped into Leo as she walked to her cabin.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Then an idea popped into her head. "I need some help with Jason. Can you come with me to my room?"

He nodded and they went to Piper's room. She told him to lay on the bed as she talked and he did. Then she did something different.

She started to rub his crotch as he laid there.

"Piper, what are you-"

"You are helping me get back at Jason. He gets a blowjob from some random girl, I give a blowjob to his best friend."

"I'm not comfortable with this," he said as his member emerged. He was fully erected at seven inches.

"Not as big as Jason's, but it'll do," Piper said. He gave in and let her do her thing. Piper was about to put him in her mouth when Jason ran in, still unzipped, and tackled Piper to the ground. He then proceeded to throw Leo out the door, take his key, and lock the door.

"What are you doing, Piper?" Jason yelled. "I thought it was you and me!"

"I was just doing what that skank was doing to you!" Piper yelled back. She started getting tears in her eyes and she wiped them away. Jason put his arms down and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Piper. That was Reyna, she was from my old camp and..." he started to tell her all about his and Reyna's relationship. When he was done Piper looked like she wanted to cry again. "It's okay, Piper."

"Is she still there?"

"I left her and ran after you, you mean more to me than her," he said giving her a hug.

She calmed down a bit and noticed his balls were getting blue. He must have been close when he left.

"Let me finish you off," Piper said as she grabbed his penis. She rubbed back and forth on his cock. He moaned and she just rubbed faster.

They were still standing with Piper leaning on his chest and they were moaning like crazy. They were both releasing their sexual withdrawl through their moans.

Finally, Jason came on her floor. Piper stared in his eyes and opened her mouth. She made out with him even though his mouth was closed. He opened and her tongue went traveling.

"You know Jason," Piper said between wrestling with his tongue. "You need to taught a lesson for staining my floor."

"Teach me babe," Jason said as she pushed him on the bed.

She grabbed his member again and put him in her mouth. He moaned and she moved her mouth up and down. Her tongue was everywhere and bit it once in a while. She looked up and saw him watching her. She took a bite of his cock and he yelled in pain and pleasure.

"DID YOU LIKE THAT!" Piper yelled as she moved her hands up and down.

"YES!" he yelled.

"Cum for me, Jason! Cum all over my face!"

She put his penis back in her mouth and deepthroated it. She wanted all of him in her mouth. He was close but he didn't want her to win. He held out as long as possible and she said, "Dammit Jason! I need you cum down my throat!"

She put his member back in her throat and deepthroated it once again. That was all he needed. He came and she swallowed it all. His load was so much she didn't know if it would stop. She was kind of sad when it did.

She got up and made out with Jason again. They tongued each other for a while until Jason said, "My turn."

He took off his shirt and flipped them over. She took off her shirt and he unclapsed her bra. He started sucking her nipples and she moaned. Her nipples were getting hard and erect. He looked up and she was holding onto his hair. She forced him to suck harder and he was happy to oblige.

He started to lower himself to her pussy. He licked the folds and she moaned.

"Do you want me to eat you out, Piper?"

She nodded.

That wasn't enough for him. "I guess you don't want me to," he got up, but she just threw his head down.

"EAT ME OUT BABY!" she yelled. Gods she turned him on.

He proceeded to eat her pussy. She was so wet. He found that sensitive spot and thrusted his tongue in and out. She moaned vigorously. Her moans were bouncing up and down and he grabbed them. She finally came and they both moaned.

They laid there and caught their breath. He looked into her eyes and said out of nowhere, "I love you."

She was taken back. But she just smiled and said, "I love you too."

He hovered over her and positioned himself in front of her pussy. He entered and they both smiled at each other. They were enjoying the sweet bliss of loving each other. He went faster and their eye contact never faltered.

Their eyes were full of passion and lust.

They both got close and Piper yelled, "I love you baby! I'm close! So fucking close! Don't stop!"

"Fuck Yes! You're amazing! I love you!"

They moaned as they came. Jason slept still attached to Piper. Piper, however, couldn't sleep. One thought was on her mind.

Did I take my birth control?

**That was better than the last chapter!**

**I need suggestions and OCs for this story and the new one I'm writing. **


End file.
